Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.98\overline{4} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 2984.4444...\\ 100x &= 298.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 2686}$ ${x = \dfrac{2686}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1343}{450}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{443}{450}}$